Kuro
by Sage-Kandy
Summary: This is only a test.....dont read if not ready...


_**Kuromeru**_

The rain was pelting the window in a small room, downtown. Kuromeru lay still on his bed, watching the rain falling from the grey sky. He was waiting for his mother and abusive step father to return from their "date". He stayed up all night waiting for them, but did not get worried when they still did not return. Instead he walked down and made himself some breakfast. He did his homework and cleaned his room. He was interrupted by the phone ringing. Walking towards it, Kuromeru answered timidly.

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to your baby-sitter?" came a soft male voice.

"I have no baby-sitter. May I be of any help to you?" Kuromeru asked.

"Hm. How old are you boy? Do you have any older siblings?" the other voice asked.

"I am nine and no, I have no siblings at all" Kuromeru mumbled.

"Well, boy, I'm sorry to tell you this but your parents past away in a car crash…you wouldn't have any other relatives you'd be able to stay with?" the other line asked quickly. Kuromeru stared at the phone before answering.

"No."

"That's a shame…I will send some social service people down to pick you up, okay kid?" the other voice said. Thinking it over, Kuromeru put down the phone, packed his clothes, and left the house. He would be damned if he let another family take advantage of his weakness and abuse him. He left behind his few friends, his house, and the life he had known for the first nine years of his young life.

8 years later…

A bike zoomed through the streets, taking quick turns and dangerous jumps. The drivers destination was un-known, to even the driver himself. He had been driving for hours now, and his fuel was running dangerously low. Finally stopping, the young driver got up and paid for the gasoline. He drove a little further, and decided to stop at a small club in central Tokyo. Walking into the club, the young driver took off his helmet. He had hazel brown hair, and dark, almost black eyes. He was tall and very well built. Looking around, the figure spotted a familiar silhouette, sitting in a booth at the very back. Walking over, he took a seat beside his close friend.

"Hello, Kuromeru" was all that the silhouette said.

"Hello, Kane" Kuromeru answered.

"What brings you here, after such a long time?" Kane asked.

"Joy riding" Kuromeru answered.

"Well, hello there boys? Care to dance?" a feminine voice asked. Looking up the two males were met with the most beautiful sight. There stood a gorgeous young woman. She had long flowing black hair, light emerald eyes, and a body other females would kill for. Kuromeru, being the first to come out of his daze quickly agreed.

_(Dance floor)_

"So cutie, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Kuromeru" Kuro answered stiffly.

"I'm Yuko" the girl, now identified as Yuko, whispered. Her voice was even more entrancing now than it had been earlier. Staring into her eyes, Kuro and Yuko danced the rest of the night away.

_(Next day at school- They're only seventeen) _

Kuromeru drove on the streets of Tokyo, trying to reach school grounds before classes. When he finally reached Tokyo High, he was met by the gorgeous face of Yuko.

"Hey, Yuko!" Kuro shouted, jogging to catch up to yesterdays dance partner.

"Why, hello Kuromeru-san. I didn't know you attended Tokyo High" Yuko said, looking at the slightly older boy.

"I don't, usually. I just came today because I didn't feel like driving all the way back to Kawasaki" Kuro humored. This was very out of place for him, since he was usually very neutral.

"Oh, you go to Kawasaki High? You must be pretty advanced then, huh?" Yuko asked.

"Well, it depends; what subject are we talking about?" Kuro asked.

"Well…what subjects are you good in?" Yuko asked.

"Honors calc, English, L. A., Science…and that's it…" Kuro answered, listing them off on his fingers.

"Oh, wow…you take honors calc? I do too!" Yuko whispered.

"Well, maybe I'll be lucky enough and get today scheduled in with you" Kuro whispered, before going to go look for Kane.

The day after that went on uneventfully, with Kuro getting into a fist fight with one of the guys during lunch, getting chased by a bunch of hormone driven girls, and almost getting lost in the washroom.

At the end of the day, Kane and Kuro decided to go to the beach to watch the sunset together and do some catching up on old times. When they finally got to the subject of Yuko, Kuro blushed, saying that she may be a possible girlfriend.

"Oh, so you're gonna ditch me for a girl that you hardly even know?" Kane joked.

"Hell no. You and I have known each other since pre-school. I don't think some chick can pull us apart" Kuro chuckled.

"Good" Kane mumbled, letting the beauty of the sunset wash over him like the waves of the ocean.

_(Couple of days later)_

Kuro and Kane were driving their bikes through Tokyo, trying to avoid the three police cars that were hot on their trail.

"Kuro! We can't keep this up! We're gonna have to stop some time!" Kane shouted over to his partner.

"Yeah, well, we don't have much choice but to ride 'till then! Besides, we're almost outside of Tokyo! They can't follow us there" Kuro shouted back.

But to Kuro's surprise and Kane's misfortune, there, at the border of the city, was the Kawasaki Police force, waiting to take them in.

"Great, Kuro, just great" Kane growled as two male police officers hand cuffed them and put them into their cars.

_(Police Station)_

"Why would you steal such an important object? Especially if you knew it would get you into such big trouble?" police officer Meimei asked.

"Because I could…and leave Kane out of this, I was the one who planned and schemed all of this, and he tried to stop me" Kuro grumbled, trying not to look at the officer's middle-upper area.

"We have already questioned your friend and he is off the hook, thanks to your confession. As for the stolen goods, I still don't understand why you would want to steal such insignificant and undoubtedly precious goods" Officer Meimei said quietly.

"I already told you, because I could. There is nothing else to it, I could and I did, as simple as that" Kuro stated.

"Well, then I guess I should just put you in youth jail and keep you there until you're ready to kill yourself with the very sword that you stole" Meimei said, glaring at Kuro.

"You might as well try, 'cause I ain't gonna brake that easily. I may only be seventeen, but you can count on the fact that you will never be able to break my spirit with brute force" Kuro stated calmly.

"Well, then perhaps I should assign you to community service? You seem to like that idea, no matter how twisted it may be" Meimei asked.

"I don't care what you do to me; you won't be able to keep me doing it. I'll find a way to escape, I always do" Kuro stated calmly, standing to be led out of the room.

"Officer Meimei. Do you really think that we can use such a scum bag on the force? I mean, he could be a threat to our section" another officer asked, exiting the watching room.

"I have no doubt about it. His ways of thinking, his fondness of his friends, his agility, he's perfect" Meimei answered calmly.

_(Two days later)_

Kuro stood in the middle of the park, doing his time for having stolen a legendary sword from the arts and culture museum. Kuro was now picking up garbage, helping old women cross the street, and helping other people with their little troubles. Sighing, Kuro turned around, only to be met by the angry eyes of Yuko.

"That's what you get for trying to steal the legendary dragon sword! Oh, and by the way, I hate you!" Yuko screeched, slapping Kuro across the face.

"Ouch…" Kuro mumbled, rubbing his abused cheek. But instead of getting mad or yelling at her, Kuro just sent her a dark glare before returning to his garbage picking.

"Yo, Kuro. Sorry I bailed on you like that; I guess I just don't do well in though situations…" Kane mumbled as he came into the park.

"No problem, Kane. After all, I told them that you were innocent. You were right, it was a stupid idea to go steal that damn sword, but hey, it was worth the try, and worth seeing how good a friend you are when it really comes down to it. You were there when I needed you most, during the actual theft, even if it doesn't seem like it, that's the only thing that really concerned me" Kuro stated, homie-hugging his oldest and best friend.

"Yeah, I was there for you during the fun part, but when the going got tough, I got wimpy" Kane said.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect anything different from you. You were always the wimpy one" Kuro stated.

"You always had such a way with words, Kuro. I feel better already" Kane mumbled, rolling his eyes. Laughing, the two friends sat on the bench to watch the sunset, once more.

_(One year later)_

"Kuromeru, on your left" Meimei shouted. Half a year after having finished his community service Kuro had been accepted into the Kawasaki police force and was now on one of his hardest missions yet. They were hot on the trail of one of the biggest murder cases ever. Recent documentaries indicated that a large amount of Japans murdered population was murdered by Kurayami, led by Raven, a truly evil menace. From files, Kuro knew that he looked almost exactly like this asshole, not only that, but they were twins in personality too. They had been tracking him for almost two years before he arrived, and until now they had not gotten a lead. Now that they had it, Kuro was having a hard time keeping up with all of the conversations and shouting going on around him. So, deciding to take a little risk, Kuro jumped out and took the one guy that looked most like him, and sure enough, the shooting and shouting around him seized.

"If any of you idiots move, then I will not hesitate to kill this shit ass" Kuro growled.

"Kuromeru put the gun down! You don't want to do anything drastic now!" Meimei said as she slowly walked over to Kuromeru. He lowered the gun, but did not let go of Raven.

Back at the police station, Kuro was put in charge of questioning Raven.

"Why would you want to kill all of those innocent people?" was Kuro's first question, but the answer changed him forever.

"Because I could…"

_(One month later) _


End file.
